Traditional thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) comprises a backlight module, a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, a plastic housing and a front frame, the backlight module comprises a metal back, a light guide plate (LGP), an optical film assembly and a light source, the LGP is installed in the metal back plate, the light source is installed on the metal back plate and beside the LGP, the optical film assembly is superposed on the LGP, the plastic housing is disposed on and surrounds the metal back plate, the LCD panel is installed on the plastic housing, the front frame is installed on the plastic housing to hold and position the LCD panel with the plastic housing for protecting it.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional liquid crystal display device is which disclosed, wherein the liquid crystal display device comprises a front frame 11, a plastic housing 12, a back plate 13, and a hook 14 extended outward from the back plate 13, the back plate 13 is engaged with the front frame 11 (plastic housing 12) by the hook 14 for surrounding the liquid crystal panel 15, so as to achieve the effect of protecting the LCD panel.
However, the engagement of the hook 14 causes the following technical issues: the front frame 11, the plastic housing 12 and the back plate 13 are engaged with each other by the hook 14, and the engagement relationship therebetween is not tight and easier to loose, resulting in reducing the strength of the module structure of the whole liquid crystal display device. Moreover, the structural strength of side plates of the back plate 13 is reduced after stamping the back plate 13 to form the hook 14. Furthermore, the hook 14 of the back plate 13 could be aligned with the front frame 11 and the plastic housing 12 to engage with each other, resulting in relatively increasing the process and operation time of assembling the liquid crystal display device.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a liquid crystal display device, in order to solve the problems of the prior art.